Drive My Soul
by loveayemwhy
Summary: You see, Sam Puckett wasn't used to all this affection, or even getting in touch with her feelings. She wasn't used to feeling so emotionally dependant on another person- certainly not a person like Freddie.  SEDDIE  One-shot.


She didn't realize that they were still holding hands- it was only when she needed to grab her food and raised their intertwined fingers, did she realize it. With a blush, she let go and strangely, her palms felt empty. Her smile slowly turned downwards when she realized that she wouldn't have an opportunity to lace their fingers together for quite some time- unless of course, he were to initiate it. You see, Sam Puckett wasn't used to all this affection, or even getting in touch with her feelings. She wasn't used to feeling so emotionally dependant on another person- certainly not a person like Freddie. The closest thing she had was with Carly or… her cat Frothy- but no one needed to really know about that.

She supposed that he heard her sigh, because in one motion- he put their food onto one of the theatre's new port-a-trays, and grabbed her hand in the other. With a quick glance at him and his classic smirk, she squeezed his hand and led him towards the ticket ripper. She noticed that he was having difficulty handing his ticket over, and grabbed it from him and relieved him of that struggle.

With her ticket stubs now returned to her- she threw them into her bag and on they walked towards their screening room. With every step, she could feel the acceleration of her heartbeat. She wondered if it was the same for him too. They finally reached their door- and she hastily opened it for him motioning for him to step inside first. She should've guessed that his manners would've prevented that. He propped the door open with his foot, and with a jerk of his head- he silently asked her to proceed before himself. She smiled and stepped through when she realized that neither of them were willing to let go of each others' hands…their warmth..their bond.

They chose seats in the center of the darkened theatre, both put their feet up on the backs of the chairs infront of them, and he kept the food on his lap knowing all too well that she'd get annoyed with having it on hers. He let go of her right hand, only to put an arm around her shoulders and grab her left, giving her easier access to the food and refreshments. She looked up at him and gave a shy smile before resting her head on his shoulder and grabbing a few pieces of popcorn.

They sat in a comfortable silence- it was an unusual feeling for them, but they were content nonetheless. The sudden change in their relationship wasn't unpleasant- but she wished there were a name for it. Sam Puckett usually hated labels, because so frequently- adults would pin condescending ones onto her as if it were their job. However, this was different. If it had a label, maybe she'd stop feeling as though it was too good to be true. It wasn't supposed to have happened like this- but she was too happy to care, choosing to believe in something as cliché as fate instead.

During the movie, she was kept amused by his reactions. He was so jittery and she couldn't help but laugh. People would give her weird stares, but it didn't matter- it made him smile. It broke away his fear and brought some light to his eyes. It might've been odd to others, but it seemed perfectly normal to her- that she would be seen as the 'protector' in the relationship. She had more attitude, more fire in her personality- hence all the red. He was the calm, coolheaded type, with all the blue and together they neutralized each other, filling in the cracks in each others' personalities. Filling in the empty spaces, that's how it's always been.

After the movie, he drove her to get fatshakes. They were one of her favorite indulgences, and he was well aware of that. During the car ride, he noticed her humming along to the radio. He always thought she had a pretty voice, but never spoke of it- in fear that he'd embarrass her with the flattery. Freddie was perceptive, and he noticed that she wasn't used to being complimented, so he took care to take things slowly. He didn't want to overwhelm her, but he knew that she deserved to hear the things he was thinking. With hesitation, he cleared his throat softly, "You look, really nice tonight. Not that you don't every night- or day, but you know… did you do something different with your hair? Oh, just forget that I even brought this u-" He was silenced, not from her expression, not from fear, but with a kiss on the cheek. It was soft and delicate and he wanted to see her expression, for she had pulled away. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to risk it- taking his eyes off the road to look at her. He knew it'd be difficult to look away.

She wasn't sure what had moved her to do that. A couple of hours ago, she had been afraid to hold his hand- something came over her, she didn't like it when he doubted himself. He was too nice for his own good, and she needed him to know that. But, like always- she chickened out. As much as she wanted to believe that he wouldn't ever hurt her, she couldn't be sure- so she didn't want to open up.

They had been parked for a while now, in front of the shop- though neither of them made any motion indicating that they wanted to go inside. She could feel him looking at her, even with her head bent down so that she was facing her legs. He was rubbing circles onto the back of her hand with his thumb, and he knew that he should break the silence, but he couldn't. He didn't have any words worth distracting himself from just appreciating her. Cliché as it sounds, he could stare at her all day and never get bored.

"Aren't you tired of me yet?" She asked, finally breaking the quiet moments, she had said it with a joking tone- but there was a strand of fear in the question itself.

"No, how could I be? You amuse me, you keep me on my toes, and you always manage to catch me off guard. Sam, I could never get tired of you because- well, frankly I think I'm in love with yo-", she gasped and pushed herself up with her arms. Though, when she looked around- she noticed the setting had changed. She wasn't in the car with Freddie, she was on her couch- with Frothy sleeping on the ground next to it. With a frustrated sigh, she stood up and headed towards her room and reached for her phone to check the time and saw that he'd sent her a text, "Sweet dreams", it said. With a smile, she knew that she wouldn't have to worry- it wasn't a matter of 'if' anymore, it was a matter of 'when'.


End file.
